times change
by lanie1099a
Summary: i have been on wattpad for a while but i am finally coming back to share a paring in the clone wars please leave a comment so i can better my story rated t for violence and blood this is a anakin/ahsoka ship i know to some people it seems like pedophile stuff but i dont think like that, i ship this so if u hate that is fine, it dont bother me also known as anisoka
1. Chapter 1

**times change**

 **chapter 1**

 **mission**

 _beep beep beep_

Anakin groaned and slapped his hand against the small nightstand next to his bed, picking up his com link and answering with a hint of a growl in his voice

What

 _Anakin, you and ahsoka need to come to the council room for a mission_

He hung up and somewhat rolled out of his bed, getting on his jedi attire and clipping his lightsaber to his belt and brushed his hair a little. Walking to his door he palmed it open with the control pad, walking through the small room that separated him and his Padawan's rooms

His hand gently knocked on her door and she stepped out, already ready with her lightsabers clipped to her belt

Hey master

Hi snips, ready for another mission

You know it skyguy

Great let's go

They walked down the hall, passing a few other jedi and finally reaching the large double doors of the council, walking in they stood before all the council members, some in hologram and others were physically there in their seat

Yoda's voice echoed through the room

A factory on geonosis there is, reactivated it has been, producing many droids it is

Destroy it you must

Master windu spoke next

Skywalker, this factory is a great threat to the republic planets near geonosis, we trust you and your padawan will not fail this mission

They bowed and left the room to start prepping their starfighters and land in the hangar of the cruiser, the resolute

Ahsoka jumped onto her red/crimson colored starfighter, opened the hatch and slid inside the small space while telling her droid, r4 that sat in the small compartment on the front of her fighter just like anakin's droid, r2 boosted up into his space

Anakin set up his communication to where he could talk to his troops and ahsoka

You ready snips

Always skyguy

They lifted off and landed in the cruiser's hangar and Anakin landed next to ahsoka

When they entered the bridge all the clones there saluted and stopped anything they were doing

At ease men

He walked past them and looked out the view port of the bridge and looked at the blue flashes of hyperspace, remembering his past and how he grew up as a slave and now he meets ahsoka and her species is a target for slavery, he needed to protect her, he did not want that life for her

She appeared at his side and looked up at him with a smile

He smiled back gently and rubbed her shoulder

Her eye marking curved into a questioning look and he chuckled a little

He stood there for a while just staring into the blue swirls and lines, thinking about how much he cared about ahsoka, he'd do anything to protect her, he would not let anyone hurt his little snips. He cared so much about her, so much he would die for her in the hopes of her becoming a jedi knight and up to a master, all for her

She had already left the bridge and gone back to their shared quarters, but he lingered there on the bridge, he would always protect her until his dying breath

He took in a deep breath knowing that in a few hours she would be in danger again, every waking moment getting shot at and no time for happiness

Just a few hours and we all could die

He whispered quietly to himself as he walked down the hall to familiar hall of the med bay, he remembered he'd had to carry his 16-year-old padawan there at least 3 times if not four, he remembered his clothes being stained with her blood when all was said and done

His memory went wild of all the times she had almost died, and he had been sitting there in that emergency room for hours on end, seeing the med droids and even some of the jedi healer's cloves coated in blood... her blood

The memories were now very vivid, the time she had been shot five times and when he had crashed his star fighter while flying in front of hers to prevent an explosion in her fighter that could have killed her

He walked back to his quarters to see ahsoka lounging on the couch watching whatever came on the holo television

Hi master!

Her happy voice jerked him out of his thoughts and he looked at her, sitting down next to her

So, snips anything good on

No not really

She switched it off and curled up next to him, closing her eyes and soon drifting into a peaceful sleep and he swore he heard a soft trilling noise come from her as she slept, he liked it he liked her body heat, just ahsoka being there made him feel good and happy

He gently rubbed her back and the trilling noise became more apparent and louder

His eyes soon began to close as well, drifting off into sleep

()())(()()()(())(((((((((((((((((((((((((()()(()()()()()(()()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 _He ran through the dusty battle field finally coming up on a small body covered in blood, he recognized this figure as… ahsoka_

 _He shouted her name, but she did not stir that much but just a little_

 _Her stomach and side had been sliced by a lightsaber, he kneeled to meet her eyes, but they were glazed over in pain and a large hint of warning almost to tell him to get away before it is too late_

 _Just then a large boot was pressed against her side like some hunters do when they kill the animal they had been hunting, the boot pressed against her bleeding side and she squeaked in pain_

 _Anakin looked up to see a cloaked figure with icy blue eyes that popped out of the dark shadows in the robe, its lightsaber raised as the figure smirked and kicked ahsoka in the process of taking his foot off her_

 _He was overcome by rage and ignited his saber, striking the sith's robe off to reveal ventress_

 _Oh, hello skywalker is this your little togruta pet_

 _The way she said pet made Anakin attack her before she could finish her sentence_

Anakin jumped awake on the couch, making the soft trilling noise stop very quickly after ahsoka's head had been moved from his chest

Master what's wrong

Nothing ahsoka, its fine it's just a dream


	2. nightmares and a mission

**Times change**

 **Chapter two**

 **Nightmares and a mission**

He fell back into sleep only to come up on the continuation of that dream

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 _Anakin attacked ventress before she could finish her sentence, his strikes were filled with rage and hate for what she'd done to his little snips, how that bald assassin hurt his padawan, his sister_

 _Ventress pushed back anakin's lightsaber long enough for her to kick his leg under him and run over to ahsoka_

 _He shot a fearful look while he jumped up and she smirked, impaling ahsoka through her right arm into her chest, ahsoka let out a strangled cry_

 _He yelled in anger and sadness_

 _NOOOOOOOO_

 _ventress jumped onto a low hovering ship, leaving Anakin down on the ground_

 _he ran towards her and sat on his knees gently trying to get her onto his lap to comfort her_

 _she let out another strangled cry_

 _she was wheezing and panting with her eyes glazed over in pain_

 _its going to be ok snips, you're going to be fine. He gently stroked her lekku in a comforting motion and tried to help her_

 _he let a few tears come down his face as she looked at him, and then the life left her eyes_

 _no no no oh no no no snips no please no_

 _snips please no no no no_

 _NOOOOOOO!_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He jolted awake causing her trilling noise to abruptly stop as she looked at him

Master?

He hugged her tightly, not letting go until she started to struggle a little and he let her go, his commlink beeped and he held it up to his face

Yes?

 _Sir we are deploying transports to the planet_

He stood from the couch, turned off the link and walked to the door and ahsoka stood and stretched while he stood outside the door, waiting

She soon walked outside the door and they were off, to the hangar

 _We could die today, everything could fall apart, one hole in our defense and it could be over_

Anakin forced himself to keep those thoughts out of his head and just kept walking towards the transport with rex and other clones on it

Rex waved and the two jedi climbed onto the transport, lightsabers clipped to their belts and prepared to fight right when their body left the transport

Anakin had never wanted ahsoka to be in this war, it was too dangerous for her, he had grown so attached so caring that he didn't want her to ever have to see this, but it had to be this way, but he never agreed to putting innocent children in this war. He remembered the pain of losing his hand and he never wanted her to experience that pain, or the pain of being shot

 _But she already has been shot before, and I don't want it to happen again. That happened when she was out of my protection. Out of my reach, if that bounty hunter had had shot ahsoka in the heart… no I can't think like this. She survived didn't she_

The transport lurched and shuddered as it landed on the ground and Ahsoka was the first to run out and defect the droid blasters

He was the next to come out onto the almost sandy ground

 _I will never like sand nor' appreciate it_

He swung his lightsaber blocking the blaster shots, diving behind a rock to catch his breath he stuck his head up to see the droids still firing. He jumped out and continued the lightsaber blocking

Ahsoka had run off now and he mentally cursed himself

 _She is going to destroy the factory, by herself_

Diving behind another he looked at the horizon too see the factory. He stepped out again and began to send the shots back to the firers.

 _I just hope ahsoka is ok_

(()()()()()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Four commando droids came out of a ditch, immediately firing

She tried to slice their weapons but surprisingly they couldn't be cut by lightsaber, the droid took the chance and sliced her forearm with its blade and kicking her down with a small crack. Using the force, she crushed its head and jumped up, force pushing three back

One snuck behind her and two at her sides, turning in a quick motion and grabbing all their heads with the force she crushed them, rendering them useless

The warm blood seeped out of the cut on her arm, walking into the factory and looking at map on the wall

Crawling through the vents of the factory and jumping down in a room with no lights, immediately being painfully slashed in the side

Three claw marks?

Her eyes widened, and she was thrown into a wall by a clawed paw

 _a nexu? How did it get in here, it was chained and forced to stay here?_

it came in for the killing strike to her head, dodging away she instead sustained a small cut on her cheek and being thrown into a wall. It pounced, and she stabbed in the chest

the pain was holding her back, but she was soon able to jump back into the vent and continue to crawl, occasionally grunting in pain until the vent was crushed around her leg and her cry of pain was quickly cut off with the vent collapsing and there stood dooku himself

hello youngling, I wonder how either me or my assassin always end up meeting you

darkness was all she felt as he electrocuted her

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((99

He felt pain in their bond and had to sit down behind the rock

Something was very VERY wrong


	3. torture

**Times change**

 **chapter three**

 **captured**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Anakin continued to block the blasts, his shoulder stinging from the blaster shot that had found its way to his shoulder

Left right left right repeat

The droids just kept coming, jumping behind another rock he continued to make his way around the line of droids and to the factory

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ahsoka lay coiled up in a ball of pain on the cold durasteel floor her breathing uneven

The two droids watching her nervously spoke in their mechanical voices

D-do you think she's dead? The boss doesn't want her dead, I mean that leg looks like the perfect breeding ground for infection

Oh, shut up, she's fine

Well she looks kind of... lifeless

Just look at her number 64, she's breathing and that is all that matters

I guess your right 63

64 lowered his head and continued to watch the young padawan just lay there in pain, the droids blissfully unaware of the incoming danger of an angered jedi

Her leg twitched a little making a small "clank" on the cold floor from the chains on her legs and arms, her side had never been treated and were still bleeding just a bit

The droids moved away when grievous walked in and roughly kicked her, she winced in pain and looked up at him

Hello youngling, I would torture you, but I find it more fun when your master is present to watch you suffer. But don't worry he will get his fair share of pain too

Also, another tragic thing, dooku had to leave for some important business

The droids resumed their posts at the door when the robotic general walked out

The force restrictive collar around her neck stopped her from contacting her master in the force

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Anakin quietly stepped on the floor in the factory, hearing a patrol of droids, he ducked behind barrels and waited for them to pass soon after he stepped out behind the and cut their heads off

Quietly sprinting he sliced through another droid and dived into the shadows, feeling the cold barrel of a blaster press against the back of his head

Stop jedi

Grievous stood in front of him and knelt to eye level

Oh, skywalker we have a sight for you to see, I am sure you will thoroughly enjoy it, I'll give you a hint. It has small horns and a tiny body

Anakin's eyes filled with shock, he knew what had small horns and a small body, he knew exactly

Grievous punched him and picked him up after he had been knocked out by the droid general's fist

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Anakin woke up in a room that smelled of blood, only to notice the torture weapons on the wall and on carts. He was strapped onto a table

Grievous walked in cackling happily

Ohh skywalker I am going to enjoy this

He took a vibro blade and aligned it with the Jedi's chest

Where are the most important republic bases

I'll never tell you, you droid. Where is my padawan? TELL ME

Ha skywalker I thought you would ask that. Don't worry, she is in the cell where you will be going

Grievous cut the skin deeply and Anakin howled in protest, trying to kick the separatist general away which only resulted with some more cuts

Twenty minutes later they were still arguing

Alright skywalker that's enough for today, guess I should take you to your beloved padawan

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She woke up to a grunt and looked over to see her master, bloody and sitting against a wall

Master

She weakly asked, and his head quickly perked up

Snips! Are you hurt

He quickly began checking her and when his eyes landed on her side... he mentally destroyed himself over it

 _I know that scratch anywhere, this was dealt by a nexu, why wasn't I here to protect her I should have tried harder. No, she'll be ok, ahsoka is strong and hardheaded like me. she will be fine_

He gently rubbed her head, a look of confusion plastered on her face

Master… are you ok?

I'm fine ahsoka, everything is going to be fine… he trailed off

Ok skyguy

She curled up with her head on his stomach and softly started that trilling noise again. He guessed it was because of her species and people

He gently rubbed her back and drifted off to sleep in the corner

Night snips

It was only a whisper but her sensitive hearing picked it up

Night skyguy

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

That morning ahsoka was being taken by the droids 63and 64

Master!

Her call brought him out of his sleep and he almost instantly shot his hand out at the droid, hitting it in the face with his mechanical hand the other one took a sedative and jabbed his shoulder

63 piped up

This looks so sad, they were cute stacked up like that

63 help me secure her

Fine…

The droid walked over and grabbed her other arm

All Anakin could do was watch them take his little snips away from him, no other jedi in the galaxy was feeling as much rage as he was at this moment

 _NO! I was supposed to protect her. No_

He struggled to keep his eye lids from clamping down on his face but soon lost the battle of staying awake and laid down on the floor, drifting into a dreamless sleep, a forced sleep

 _Snips come back_

He slept peacefully even though he knew what was going to happen to ahsoka

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((I(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

She was strapped onto a table, various blades littered carts, there stood grievous and a droid

Grievous picked up a somewhat bloody vibro blade

Hello youngling do you know whose blood this is, that's correct it is your master's blood, but we have a different blade for you

He took a clean blade and slashed her stomach but not deep enough to sever her stomach, it was a long cut and blood streamed out quickly. He took her off the table made her stand with her back to him and continuously whipped her back until three long bloody gashes were in her back

WHERE ARE THE REPUBLIC BASES?

I'll n-never t-t-tell you… droid

Where are the bases youngling?

He took out a syringe and twirled the green fluid, tell me youngling or go back to your master, crying in pain and making yourself look weak

 _My master never thinks of me as weak, go ahead and try buddy_

No droid I'll never tell you

So be it. Togruta

He jabbed it in her shoulder and released the fluid inside, waiting a few minutes and then pained screams and whimpers filled the room

 **I know to anyone that is reading this that they feel a bit disturbed but after these few chapters, this will be the only torture you see for a while**

 **p.s sorry about the violence**


	4. Chapter 4

**Times change**

 **Chapter four**

 **It is going to be ok**

 **I am a newbie to and you will all find out why I am writing this way**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Her pained screams echoed through the hallways, as Anakin listen to the life form he thought of as his little sister go through unbearable pain, he hated it he wanted it to be him more than her

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

TELL ME THE LOCATIONS OF THE REPUBLIC BASES NOW

No

He lashed the whip against her back again and again, tearing her skin and leaving a bloody gash

I'll never tell you. Droid

He punched her in the jaw as hard as his robotic hand could go, bruising her jaw

I'll n-n-never t-tell you

Throwing her onto the ground grievous roared in anger slamming his fist against the wall

Youngling this would be so much easier if you would just tell me

She was dragged back to the cell, when she was thrown down on the ground with an unexpecting squeak

His head bolted up and he scowled when he saw how she looked

Snips!

He ran over to her and gently held her head up

Tears of pain silently coming down her face, her quiet whimpers broke him more, influenced anger and hate.

 _I am going to kill that bucket of metal when I get my hands on him I will make him beg for mercy_

He gently held her back on his chest to clot the blood on any remaining fabric he had

She was bleeding profusely, and he blamed himself

I'm so sorry snips

He gently patted her head and hugged her

I am so so sorry

She crawled away and tried to stand up, but her legs buckled, and she fell with a cry and he rushed over to her

Snips, don't try to stand right now, your hurt and in pain

She tried again, and he steadily grabbed her, keeping her down

No ahsoka

But master

NO

She shrunk back but nodded and relaxed in his arms, falling into a peaceful sleep

He gently stroked her lekku to calm her and her body visibly untensed and fell limp into his arms, he continued to stroke her lekku and montrals to calm her and gently stopped but her body just tensed again. Forcing him to start petting her again

Oh, snips you can be a lot of trouble sometimes, you know

Her lip twitched, and he smiled

She was one of the only lights in his life except for obi wan and padme, oh how he missed his wife

Her eyes snapped open and she bit his arm with her predator teeth

Ow! Hey!

He tapped her head and she looked at him, her face startled

I'm sorry master I was just-

Startled by something?

He raised his eyebrow after he said that and looked at his arm to see it was bleeding just a little

It's ok snips, I remember one time I attacked obi wan on accident.

Ok master. She whispered sadly, and he gently patted her head, she raised her eyebrow marking and looked at him weirdly, snuggling into his chest for warmth and comfort

Master do you think I'm weak?

What? No not at all.

She nodded and fell back into a soft sleep, leaving Anakin wondering

 _Why did she ask if I thought she was weak?_

He soon let himself sleep and have no dreams once again

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Obi wan sat worriedly in his quarters

 _Anakin and ahsoka should be back by now unless something happened._

His mind continued to wander until he was being called to the council

Upon arriving at the council chambers. He sat down in his seat and looked at the council members, some hologram and some not

He looked at mace when he spoke in the usual cold voice

Master Kenobi we believe that skywalker and his padawan have been captured

But too short on rescue teams we are

There must be some to spare master yoda

Sorry master Kenobi I am. But no rescue teams to spare we have

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

While ahsoka slept in his arms he began to think

 _Wait a minute. The separatists don't usually use blades and shots. They could be trying a new method, or they have a new co leader or ally_

He shifted his position but was still on edge, if the separatists were going to change to the method of cutting then he'd be even more protective of his little snips. He hated seeing her in pain

She shifted and twitched a little. Starting to wake up she looked at him with an urgent expression

Master please no matter what they do to either of us, don't give them the coordinates.

I won't snips.

Please don't master.

She looked at him with her light blue eyes and smiled

I'm glad you won't give information to droids.

 _She is so beautiful- wait I can't think like that! I have a wife AND I am a jedi_

He just looked back and smiled

I would never snips.

She tried to get out of his hold and he sighed, letting her get up but quickly almost lose balance and have to hold to the wall

You forgot about your leg didn't you ahsoka.

He quickly answered with a smirk until the footsteps of droids sounded in the hallways

Grievous and a group of commando droids walked to the door, grievous coming in first and grabbing ahsoka by her back headtail and securing her arms with his other hand. Pushing her out of the room while the droids grabbed Anakin by putting his hands behind his back and putting a blaster to the back of his head

They walked for what seemed like hours until they exited the factory and there was a small ship landing bay where one ship was already waiting

Grievous threw ahsoka into a small cell and then Anakin with her

The droid general started the ship and took off, going into hyperspace and relaxing into the seat

Anakin shifted his position again to the corner of the cell and ahsoka to the other corner

They knew they were going somewhere but did not know where


End file.
